Chances
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: A veces hay que tomar las peores decisiones para un futuro mejor... ADVERTENCIA: PAREJA ALTERNATIVA RARA, NO FLAMES, PLEASE pero entra por si acaso :P


**Chances**

No nos llevamos bien, no al menos de la manera que cree correcta la gran mayoría de la gente. Posiblemente fuera debido a que teníamos unas personalidades bastante opuestas y nuestro lazo con Kudo era distinto.

Él, quitando el hecho de que tenían un gran parecido físico y de su afición común, es bastante diferente a Kudo. Más optimista que él, sociable y sabe mantener la cabeza fría mejor que su rival. Lo siento por Kudo, pero a la hora de la verdad fue él el que se dejó llevar más por sus impulsos...

Aunque, claro, Kudo se jugaba mucho más...

Pero era su mejor amigo, y era su deber hacer lo que hizo. Puedo comprender a Kudo; sé que, exceptuando a unas cuantas personas –especialmente ella -, nunca había llegado a establecer un lazo tan fuerte. Son prácticamente como hermanos, incluso cuando todavía rivalizaban. Creo que Kudo necesitaba a alguien que comprendiese su gran pasión por los misterios y, al mismo tiempo, le pusiera los pies en la tierra cuando se requiriera. Hattori cumplió perfectamente su papel.

Mi relación con Kudo, en cambio, era extraña. Dejando aparte mis sentimientos hacia él (aunque nunca he tenido muy claro lo que pasó), lo cierto es que nuestra amistad fue en principio una alianza a regañadientes. Puede que ellos comenzaran como rivales que tuvieron que cooperar entre sí, pero siendo conscientes de que, de alguna forma, se necesitaban. Yo, en cambio, siempre tuve la impresión de que sobraba, de que Kudo llegó a odiarme con sólo saber mi pasado, que ser la inventora del veneno no contaba ¡Me ocultaba información, por Dios! Sólo porque yo vivía con miedo... no era razón para esconderme la verdad. Sin embargo, con el tiempo esa sensación ha desaparecido, al menos en parte, y llegué a sentirme más integrada, y empecé a comprenderle, apreciarle, quererle. Pero nunca le podré perdonar que continuamente me ocultara la verdad. _Nunca._

Aunque no era la única. Prácticamente la vida de Kudo, en ese momento Conan Edogawa, era una verdadera farsa. No le dijo nada a Mouri; no me decía nada a mí. Precisamente el tema de que Mouri debía saber la historia del APTX y Kudo dio lugar a muchas discusiones. Para mí era inútil. Para Hattori, lo correcto. Kudo estaba de acuerdo con él, pero me hizo caso a mí, a pesar de que le oculté cosas sobre la Organización, no por venganza, sino porque no estaba preparado. Y así fue: nunca lo estuvo.

Recuerdo que Hattori me preguntó una vez si tenía fe en Kudo. ¿Bromeaba? ¡Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía soñar con un final feliz! Pero en parte tenía razón: si confiaba en él, ¿qué pretendía? Pienso que también tenía miedo de que mi sueño fuera una mera ilusión. Posiblemente era eso, sí.

Ahora no ha vuelta atrás. Ya se ha acabado. Y me alegro, porque ya estoy liberada, Kudo podrá ser feliz y el mundo será menos cruel para las futuras generaciones.

Él está con ella, por fin. Creo que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Y yo, que aseguré una vez a Kudo que no huiría mientras estuviera para protegerme, lo hago, sabiendo que él, incluso ahora que puede estar con Mouri, me va a cuidar. Tengo que hacerlo; tengo que huir y volver a empezar. _Otra vez_.

Él me detiene. Es la viva imagen del hombre que he dejado atrás, pero no importa. No quiero caer. Y si uno no quiere caer, lo mejor que puede hacer es no subir.

Así de simple.

Me conoce, incluso mejor que Kudo, por la sencilla razón de que siempre nos estuvimos controlando el uno al otro, porque ambos sabíamos que éramos sus máximas influencias. Desde el día en que nos conocimos ha sido así. Y al ser detective, ha averiguado demasiado.

Su mirada se clava en la mía, como tantas otras veces. Miradas, desde la conversación más vana hasta la mayor confidencia, sabemos el juego y sus reglas. Él ha enseñado sus cartas. Yo todavía no. Él me dio oportunidades, yo las tendría que dar ahora. Él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yo prefería ignorarlo, creyendo que con Kudo tenía suficiente. Pero, como ya he dicho antes, Heiji es muy diferente a Kudo, por eso me dio oportunidades, no como otro mi compañero, mi protector. A pesar de que él también sentía algo por otra chica, me dio una última oportunidad, porque valía la pena, porque me la quería dar, _no_ porque yo la pidiese.

Me cogió del brazo y me habló. No recuerdo sobre qué; supongo que sería sobre Kudos, Mouris, huidas, comienzos y demás. Me cogió el brazo y me estremecí, porque era la primera vez que me tocaba de esa manera, y me hablaba al tiempo que me miraba y se acercaba pidiendo respuesta. Habría sido el momento para confesar, perdonar y amar.

Pero, ya sea por desconfianza o miedo, siempre rechazo las oportunidades que me dan.

* * *

 NA: ¿Raro, ne? Bueno, ¡qué le voy a hacer! Hacía tiempo que me rondaba la idea en la cabeza, y escribir esto ha sido una liberación (las obsesiones _nunca_ son buenas, palabra de Silvy) Lo siento si alguien se siente ofendido (por eso de que "la pareja X/Y es sagrada"/"Honrarás a la pareja X/Y"/"No usaras a X o a Y en vano" xD), pero ¡caray! ¡Ya lo había advertido en el summary! 

De todas formas, las críticas constructivas (ojo, no destructivas -aka flames-) serán bienvenidas

Chao!- Silvy


End file.
